When designing or building a turbine or a turbine construction like a wind turbine it is necessary to test the turbine with respective surrounding components in a test surrounding being somehow similar to the surrounding where the turbine is to be installed in order to run the turbine under conditions similar to real working conditions. For test purpose a test rig is used for conducting a back-to-back test of such a turbine. The test rig allows the test of several different parts or components of such a turbine like the generator, bearings or the like.